


Stargazing

by sinoka



Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoka/pseuds/sinoka
Summary: Day 1 of dmclbdayweek on twitter: Dedue accompanies Dimitri on a 'stargazing' trip and Suffers.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Stargazing

Dedue is two seconds away from abandoning his place at Dimitri’s side and seeking out Professor Manuela to join her in drinking his mind to numbness. He has faced down Demonic Beasts and giant, feral wolves and birds. He has endured a barrage of magically summoned meteors and lightning. He has survived Flayn’s cooking.

But he _swears_ he can’t take _this_ anymore; this nightly walk at his liege’s side, an hour of his day watching the sappiest yearning a seemingly unrequited love has ever produced.

‘Stargazing’ Dimitri had called it; the quick, repeated excuse he gives his friends and comrades when he needs to slip away, desperately overcome with the need to turn soft, loving eyes on Claude von Riegan.

Dedue could possibly feel more sympathetic if it were truly one-sided, if Dimitri _knew_ there was no hope for them, that Claude couldn’t ever love him back. He could be more sympathetic if it wasn’t the most obvious fact in the world that Claude felt the same way, but Dedue has endured too many meetings at Dimitri’s side, watching the conversation trail off because the Prince and the Duke-to-be are too focused on staring into each other’s eyes.

This particular ‘stargazing’ session seeks to smash the previous record of ‘how long can His Highness openly watch and pine for Claude, while frustratingly unaware that Claude is watching and yearning back’ by a whole other hour. So two hours. For _two hours_ Dimitri has stayed in the Cathedral, reclining against a pillar, focusing so intently on his fellow House Leader that surely there must be no way Claude hasn’t noticed. But he hasn’t.

Miss Hilda Valentine Goneril stops paying attention to what Claude is saying and looks over to him, sighs and lets her shoulders sag. Dedue has not related to a person more in quite some time; he himself struggled to listen to Dimitri when he started talking about Claude, there’s only so many times a man can stand to hear about ‘beautiful, stunning eyes and soft, luxurious hair.’

A bell tolls. Dimitri’s internal clock decides that it is no longer ‘stare at Claude time’ and that he must finally, _finally_ , leave to sleep.

“Ah, thank you for watching over me, Dedue. I am deeply sorry to have kept you this long, I suppose I just got caught up…” he pauses, throwing one more soft glance in Claude’s direction before he starts walking to the dormitories, “in watching the stars.”

Dedue bids His Highness a good night and makes to follow, but his eyes are caught by a sight so _blatant_ that he is sincerely astounded Dimitri could be so oblivious. Claude’s eyes are locked on the Prince’s back, gaze so relaxed and full of care that to him it must feel like he and Dimitri are the only people in the world.

Oblivious fools, the both of them. Dedue needs a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if Dedue isn't totally ic but I haven't played Azure Moon yet, only the god tier dmcl chapter
> 
> feedback is appreciated bc i would like to improve on... all of whatever this was....
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
